In Another World
by Mizuki06
Summary: Tsuna has been seeing these dreams and foreign feelings bud in his chest. X27 and slight Xfem.27


**Something to satisfy my X27 fangirl's need. (And get rid my frustration of losing my draft on one of my long shot...you should never trust iphone...) So this was practically written for me; therefore, there is a huge, man, HUGE plothole and it wasn't well written. I'm saying it before hand, just in case.  
So if you decided to read then enjoy~ :3**

**Un-beta. Because my beta reader is cramming up for exams! Wish her good luck :D**

Warning: BL/Yaoi, major plot hole, veeeerryy OCC, cliche, Xfem27, unbeta, grammar mistakes, and Squalo.

In another world - Tsuna has been seeing these dreams and foreign feelings bud in his chest.

* * *

_"Xanxus, I love you. Do you love me too?"  
"Stupid... Why ask something you already know?"_

* * *

BANG BANG BANG

Her ears were ringing as she watched him dropped to the ground.

No.

The flame on her forehead slowly flickered off and she made her way to him.

Enemies, allies or whoever suddenly disappeared. Her field of vision was focus on him and it was him alone. She fixed her eyes on the blood that seeped out from his chest as he rolled onto his back painfully.

No.

Her pace increased. She ignored the muffled yelling around her and listened to his harsh breathing.  
He propped himself up by the elbow with his gun gripped tightly in his hand, and he pointed it at her.

No.

She could see that little tremble in his aim as he shot down the men behind her before he slumped back onto the ground. Blood started to pool around him.

No.

"You little brat. Where the hell were you looking? You could have die, stupid."  
She shook her head and dropped down on her knees beside him. When she held him up in her arms, a strained smirk stretched on his lip. The usual one that annoyed her to no end everyday, but right now, it only made her feel even more afraid. Afraid of not seeing them again.

"Mafia boss shouldn't look this pathetic... You look like shit." It wasn't until his rough fingers brushed against her cheek that she realized she was crying.  
"Speak for yourself..." She choked up quietly. He scoffed but then winced. She tightened her hold on him and said nothing.

No.

"Tsunayoshi..." His husky voice was getting quieter by the minute. He lifted her face up and gave her a short kiss.  
"People die in the mafia."  
"No"  
"Don't be stubborn..." He closed his eyes.  
"N-no..."  
His breathing became much lighter as he buried his face in her neck. The hand that caressed her face slid down to her waist and he clung onto her halfheartedly.  
"X-Xanxus...please..." She pleaded.  
"...See you." It came out barely a whisper before his body turned heavy in her arms. There was nothing else she could do but sit and weep into his jacket as the rain started to fall.

* * *

"TSUNA-KUN!" He heard his friend's scream as his foot slipped and he plunged down from the latter. But instead of the hard ground, he fell onto someone.  
It hurt, but it could have been worse...

"You little brat! Where the hell were you looking?! You could have gotten hurt, stupid." A voice scolded him.  
His eyes snapped open and met an intense gaze directed at him.  
His surprise expression clearly reflected in the pair of red eyes, and he noticed that, for the distance between him and their owner was almost nonexistent. Then he felt the warm breath breathing on his skin, the muscular arm hooking around his waist and the tone chest under the other's shirt, which he was holding onto tightly.

Everything felt awfully familiar.  
They made his heart race for a some strange reason, or was it because of the fall, he didn't even know.

Could he be...the man in those dreams...?

"H...have we met before?" He mustered up his voice and asked uncertainly.  
He watched the man's eyes dilated, and his frowning face looked slightly surprise then disappointed... Why? Was that a yes?

"No,"The man pushed him off and stood up. "never seen you around."  
"Ah I j-just transferred here, that's why."  
"Don't care, I wasn't asking." He watched the man turned and walked away.  
He remembered seeing that broad back before, and also those prideful and confident strut.

...He really wasn't convinced by what the man had said.

What if...  
"W-Wait!" He called out. "Thanks... X-xanxus!" The man stopped and glanced back at him.

Oh no, was he really wrong?

A little smirk appeared on the other's face and he froze.  
'See you, Tsunayoshi.' Xanxus mouthed to him and left.

Tsunayoshi...?  
No, he wasn't wrong...

"Tsuna-kun, you didn't hurt yourself, did you?" His friend Kyoko asked and he shook his head. "Thank god that man was there..." He didn't answer so she followed his eyes. "Do you know him Tsuna-kun?"

"I think... I might..." In another world.  
He replied quietly and smiled slightly at the girl.

* * *

After some research during lunch time, he found out that Xanxus was a senior here at Namimori High. And not just any senior... he just had to be head of one of the gangs in the school. Yet, Tsuna wasn't really surprise at the fact. A delinquent seemed to fit the man in every way really.  
Like the way he wore his uniform, untucked shirts with rolled up sleeve. And the threatening scowl that he always glued to his face, and those scars ran along his cheekbone and forehead... Everything was just Xanxus. And dare he say it, they are a major turn on.  
He sighed and slapped his burnt cheeks. 'What the heck am I thinking?'

It was probably 10 minutes until lunch end and he still had not move an inch from the front yard of the old school building.  
As much as he want to ask Xanxus about the man himself and those visions he was seeing recently, the place crept him out and he was considering the possibility of leaving.

The eerie looking building was the "turf" of the said man's group, the Varia. Vines and cracks decorated most of the wall's surface. The cloudy sky caste a shade on the building while birds cawed in the trees surrounded it.  
It was as if the building was in some of horror movie.

'Maybe he's not in...' Like hell was that right. Xanxus was said to spend his lunch time (...and most of the day) here so he was probably sleeping inside. Yet, he decided to listen to his nervous mind and started to head back to his class.

"Where do you think you're going, brat?" A deep voice said from behind.

He jolted around with a little squeal. "Y-you scared me." He held his chest. And again, the beating of his heart might just be because of Xanxus' presence. The man was leaning on the threshold of the entrance, his arms crossed and eyes had on the usual sharp glare.

"You wander into my part of the school without permission, I'm not letting you go that easily." He gulped.  
"E-err...I-I'm sorry" He stared at his feet, feeling embarrass more than afraid.  
"Always saying the same crap. I'm bored of hearing those apologies now." Xanxus said as he made his way toward him. "You should be running to me screaming 'I miss you' or some shit."

"Huh-" Xanxus grabbed his chin and pushed their mouth together. The man's lips were warm and dry... well at least they were until his own lips were being nibble on and as he was gasping for breath, a tongue sneaked its way in. Then he felt those arms pulled him against the same toned chest again. He was trapped tightly.  
He wanted to push the other away, but the way that the wet tongue traced his cavern and rubbed against his tongue made it hard to. He could only close his eyes and clung to the taller man as his mouth was being ravish.  
He really didn't have the slightest idea of what was happening. His thoughts, his heart, everything was jumbled up. Did he want this? No, he wanted to talk not kiss. But did he like this?... Well it would be a lie to say no... because this was intoxicating.

Xanxus finally stopped, and they both heaved in heavy breaths against each other's swollen lips. Their eyes locked for a second and he couldn't look away. It was only until another kiss was pressed on his lip that his eyes squeezed tight.  
Surprisingly, it was just a simple and chaste kiss. 'Like when he was dying-' He broke away and hid his face in Xanxus's neck.  
"What's wrong, Tsunayoshi?" He slipped his arms around the other's waist and held him tightly.

"...They were real, weren't they?... What I saw..."  
"What? Those memories?" He nodded.  
"Well what do you think?" Xanxus mumbled and taken in the scent of his hair.  
"I d-don't know... I mean we were real right?" He asked.  
It didn't make sense; they were strangers the day before, and now he was practically melting in the other's embrace because of those strange dreams he saw...yet being in Xanxus arms felt right.  
He heard Xanxus gave a terse sigh " I'm holding you right now and you're doubting it? Idiot brat."  
"N-no... It just – " '-means you really died back there...' He placed his hand slightly slightly below Xanxus' right shoulder blade, where he remembered one of the shot hit. He gripped that portion of the shirt, telling Xanxus his thought silently.  
Xanxus understood right away and spoke against his temple. "I'm not going to die again." He continued.  
"I can't leave a stupid brat like you alone. I have to babysit you or else you'll end up killing yourself, whether you're a mafia boss or not." He saw a smirk as he looked up. And it was assuring.

Right...Xanxus won't leave him again... and he won't let that happened either...  
He tip toed up and kissed the man's cheek and smiled. "T-thanks... again."  
"What the hell? You totally missed!" He squeaked when Xanxus suddenly picked him and sat him on his arms.  
"Y-you didn't have any reason to pick me up though." He wrapped his arms around Xanxus' neck and stifled his laugh.  
"You'll run away if I don't." He felt the man's breath on his lips again.  
Ah right! Class... Did the bell ring already?  
But come on... an attractive man was about to kiss him... Surely the teacher won't mind if he was a few minutes tardy yes?  
He closed his eyes and –

"VOIIII BOSS REBORN'S GROUP WAS MESSING...with us again ...?" They both turned to the direction of the voice.  
A short hair man – Squalo? – was gawking at the sight of them.  
Xanxus face darkened. "You trash..."  
"You are the trash here!" The other one pointed the finger at Xanxus. "While we're fighting our ass off, you're here making out with some brat- WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE GAY, YOU ASSHOLE!" Xanxus put him down and cracked his knuckles. He stared nervously at the exchange.  
But before he could even voice his protest, Squalo continued and swung a metal pipe around. "AM I NOT YOUR FUCKING BESTFRIEND YOU RETARD VOIIII?!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK-" He had to grab Xanxus' collar to stable himself when he muffled the rest of the man's sentence...with his lip. "P-please don't cause a commotion..." He said timidly despite his bold action just now. But it worked. Xanxus only glared at Squalo and wrapped his arm around him again. "Ignore him. So back to what we were doing," He blushed. Kiss?! Now?! In front of someone?! He shook his head but Xanxus claimed his lip anyway.

* * *

_"I want to hear it though...please."  
"Fine, whatever, love you too."  
"See? That wasn't so hard."  
"Yeah yeah...stop smiling, you stupid brat."_

* * *

the end

"VOII YOU FUCKTARD DON'T IGNORE ME AND STOP KISSING HIM, PEDO!"

So a tree fell onto Squalo and knocked him out because he was being a c*ckblocker.  
X27 continued to kiss and was thankful to the author for ending the story like this, but the readers might not, and so the author is prepare to hear about this in possible reviews, also this is a run on sentence and probably contain a lot of grammar mistakes... Anyway THE END for real now. thanks for reading~ bye.


End file.
